yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler and Seeker's Duel
}} Joey Wheeler and Seeker, known at this point as Rare Hunter faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, before the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Katsuya Jonouchi and Rare Hunter's Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the last duel that takes place before the Battle City arc officially begins. Prior Events Joey learns about Kaiba's new tournament and decides to enter. When they go for registration, Yugi is accepted but Joey is not, until the clerk alters Joey's rank after seeing he has a Red-Eyes B. Dragon. He gives both Yugi and Joey the new duel disks and when they leave, he calls for the Rare Hunters. Joey leaves the group to head to the hospital where is sister Serenity Wheeler was staying so he can support her for her operation. Unfortunately he is blocked and backed into a corner by three Rare Hunters, one of which challenges him to a duel and to get through him, he accepts. Featured Duel: Joey vs. Seeker (Rare Hunter) Turn 1: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Rare Hunter Rare Hunter draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 3: Joey Joey draws "Scapegoat" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0 for each Token), but these Tokens can't be used for a Tribute Summon. Joey then Tributes a "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys Rare Hunter's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Hannibal Necromancer" (1400/1800).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Hannibal Necromancer" is an Effect Monster. It was used here as a Normal Monster. Turn 4: Rare Hunter Rare Hunter draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two. Rare Hunter then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then Tributes another "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys Rare Hunter's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Three-Headed Geedo" (1200/1400). "Alligator's Sword" attacks directly (Rare Hunter 4000 → 2500). Turn 6: Rare Hunter Rare Hunter draws. He then activates another "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two. Rare Hunter then Sets a monster. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. He then Tributes "Alligator's Sword" and "Panther Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks and destroys Rare Hunter's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Death Hand" (800/600). Turn 8: Rare Hunter Rare Hunter draws the last piece of "Exodia". "Exodia" is then Special Summoned (∞/∞) in Attack Position. "Exodia" attacks and destroys every monster Joey controls and reduces his Life Points to 0 (Joey 4000 → 0). Rare Hunter Wins. Aftermath When Joey asks how he could have Exodia, The Rare Hunter explains he has three sets of Exodia cards in his deck. Afterwhich the Rare Hunters take Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon card and leave. The next morning Serenity is in a panic and locks the door since Joey never showed up for her operation. After Yugi hears about the situation from Joey's mother, he, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor look for him. After finding him, Tristan gets Joey to the hospital. As the doctor who is about to perform Serenity's operation leaves, Joey arrives and explains to her why he couldn't make it on time. After this talk, Serenity opens the door, comes out, and hugs her brother. The operation turns out to be a complete success, but Joey vows revenge against the Rare Hunter who took his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Category:Battle City Duels